Closer
by Vyse'sVice
Summary: Vice has always felt in the shadow of her colleague, Mature. However, what are the real reasons for Vice's feelings of jealousy towards her? Those feelings may be about to change when it seems that those vary reasons are not as true as they may've seemed.


_Closer_

I stare at her across the room. What makes her so special? I mean, sure, she's blonde haired and blue eyed. But does that make her perfect? Pretty, skinny, big breasts and lips, no wonder he wants her. I can't help thinking that my life would be so much happier if I could be like that too; the female ideal. I catch my reflection in the window beside the desk; boring brown eyes and hair stare back at me, my less than perfect looks illustrate to me just why things are this way. We can't help judging people on how they look, whether one wants to or not one will always go for what one finds attractive. It may be unfair and we may dislike it, but we as humans do it ourselves everyday.

Really, I'm a little bit jealous; I can tell that Mature gets on better with him than I, and because of this I wish that I could be more like her. Although, part of me doesn't quite understand why I like him at all, he has an irritable nature which means that he is not always pleasant to be around. But I rather like how he himself has flaws also. I do suppose that I am shallow myself, liking a man such as Rugal, for he is a most handsome man. He towers above me at six foot six, muscular tone revealing his passion for fighting and golden blonde hair, alongside his distinctive accent gives away his German roots; obviously I am quite foolishly in love with him.

Currently, I'm sitting at my desk filling out his paperwork. Mature, on the other side of the room, is carelessly chatting away to him about fighting or something along those lines.

'Maybe you could teach me sometime,' she laughs, looking at him and smiling seductively. 'I'm sure I could learn a lot from you.'

She makes me want to show her a thing or two, but I stay seated and silent, calmly filling out his paperwork as if perfectly content.

'I'd like to see how you and Vice fight,' he says, laughing also. 'Perhaps we'll have a match together soon.'

After this they both leave the room, and although this does bother me I try not to think much of it. I continue to fill out bills, application forms, insurance forms and other paperwork of the sort until I come to a question I could not answer without asking Rugal himself. So I leave my desk to go and ask him.

I find him sitting a top the desk in his office, his braces are undone and clipped to the belt loops of his trousers, which I find unusual as Rugal tends to be very tidily and formally dressed at all times. He is reading the paper and doesn't seem to notice my presence, but I decide to pursue him despite this.

'Erm… Hi.' I say, feeling slightly uncomfortable. 'I just need to ask a question that came up on an insurance form.'

He looks up from the article he is reading. 'Yes, and what would that be?' he asks, smiling slightly but not quite making eye contact with me.

'It just asks for your date of birth and I don't know yours.' I say, hoping that this question wont cause offence to him of any kind, for I know some people dislike being asked about their age.

'The tenth of February, nineteen-sixty,' he mutters, still concentrating on reading.

'Nineteen-sixty?' I repeat, muttering mostly to myself.

'That's the number,' he says, putting the paper aside and smiling at me. 'Why did you think I was older?'

'Oh, no,' I reply, blushing slightly as he had rather put me on the spot. 'I thought you were much younger than that.'

'Well that's nice to hear,' he laughs, his good eye sparkling. 'Can I perhaps ask you how old you are, Miss Vice?'

'It's rude to ask a lady her age, you know,' I say, although I'm smiling and not at all serious.

'Yes, I know it was quite rude of me, but I don't feel I know you well enough, considering you have been working here for a good six months now,' he smiles, with what seems sincere warmth.

'I'm twenty-five,' I say, not quite looking him in the eye, fearful that he would think I was just a child.

'I see,' he smiles, his eye still twinkles. 'Would you like to take a break and have a chat with me for a while?'

'Alright,' I say, feeling a little nervous. 'Where's Mature?'

'Out on an errand,' he replies, patting the space next to him on the desk. 'Sit down.'

I sit beside him, the closeness making me feel all the more nervous.

'Now,' he says, turning to face me. 'I have something to ask you.'

'Yes?' I ask, feeling quite puzzled. 'What is it?'

'May I teach you something?' he asks, looking deeply into my eyes, smiling with such warmth that I have never seen from him.

I am not quite sure what he means. 'You mean a fighting technique?' I reply, smiling reassuringly.

He looks quite nervous himself, almost embarrassed. 'Yes, if you'd like to learn it, I could teach you Gigantic Pressure.'

Although I would not like to admit it, Rugal is a much more skilled fighter than I, and anything he could teach me would be of great benefit to my fighting style. However, I did not want to give him the gratification of knowing this.

'I don't need your help, thanks,' I say, trying not to sound rude. 'I fight my own way.'

'Alright,' he says, still looking rather nervous, however, he has a distinct sparkle in his eye. 'Then, may I please teach you something else?'

To this I do not quite know how to reply. 'What do you mean?' I ask, perplexed.

'May… May I kiss you?' he replies, looking embarrassed and quite unlike himself. There is a silence for a good while and this causes him to break eye contact with me, looking at the floor.

'Why… I mean… Why would you want to?' I say, feeling very surprised at what he had just said, not knowing if he was quite serious.

'I like you very much,' he says, touching my hand and smiling encouragingly towards me. 'I have done for a long time now. And Mature told me that she thought you liked me a lot,' he rushes his words, obviously nervous. 'But it's ok if she got things wrong… I mean… You're a very attractive woman and I wouldn't want to guilt trip you into anything.'

'You wouldn't be,' I say, stroking his hand. 'I also like you very much.' I make eye contact with him and he grins at me; he looks happier than I have ever seen him look previously, for he always had a look of sadness hidden beneath his smiles.

'Can I kiss you?' he asks again, leaning in close to me.

'Please do.' I say, leaning closer towards him, so close I can feel his facial hair against my skin.

Thoughts run quick through my mind and my skin flushes red thinking about how unlike myself I must be acting, for normally I tend to act aloof and pretty aggressive towards almost everyone. However, here I am, letting him get close to me, almost begging for him to be close to me. But I know why it is, it's because he's Rugal and he's the only person I want to be close to, the one person I don't want to be the cold, other side of myself with. So I decide to take the mask off.

His face is very close to mine, his eye staring at me with great curiosity as if trying to examine my thoughts. 'What are you thinking about?' he asks, smiling. I can feel his warm breath, the whisper tickling my ear.

'I'm just thinking about what a horrible woman I am!' I exclaim, with a little fake laugh as though I were joking.

'You aren't horrible,' he says, stroking my hair. 'You're cruel, but I like that about you. I like the way that you don't act the way you think you should, you act however it is you want to.'

'That's all an act,' I say. I'm frowning, but I try to stop looking so lamented. 'I just act cruel and horrible because I don't know how else to act. I'm quite an unhappy person, so I like to make other people feel pain.'

He puts his arms around my waist and pulls me very close, so that my head is right against his chest. 'Isn't that what everyone does?' he says, looking deep into my eyes. 'No one can say they haven't hurt anyone, you aren't any worse than anyone else.'

For someone who seems to take such pleasure in causing pain to other people, I begin to think that perhaps he is really much more human, much kinder than he seems. I put my arms around his neck and reach up so that I may kiss him.

As soon as my lips are next to his, he kisses me fervently, pulling me onto his lap. He feels so warm, his arms tightly but ever so gently surrounding me. His kisses descend down my neck, but stop above my breasts. I can feel his body is tense, he smiles down at me, but I can see from his red face that he feels nervous about being this close to me. 'Are you alright?' he asks, running his hand down my spine. 'I'm not making you feel too uncomfortable, am I?'

'No, I'm fine,' I reply, my head against his chest, for I am too self-conscious to look him in the eye. 'I like being this near to you.'

Me having said this, he runs one of his fingers along my breasts whilst landing feathery kisses down my neck. I pull him closer to me, but I still want him to be nearer.

'I want you closer to me,' I whisper to him, caressing his hand.

I feel him shiver and tense up a little against me. 'And how, when you are right against me would I do that?' he asks, his eye sparkling.

'You know exactly what I mean,' I say, running my hand down his stomach and stopping slightly short of his crotch.

He taps me on the nose, grinning. 'Ask me,' he says, stroking my thigh.

'I'm not going to ask you,' I reply, raising my eyebrows. 'I don't need to; I know you want to as well.'

He sighs, his wonderful hands dancing haphazardly against my hips. 'But it would not be civil to make love to you without asking.'

'You certainly have my permission, I very much want you to,' I say, softly kissing his neck.

'Very well then,' he says, his eye lighting up as he smiles. 'You just say when.'

'Now,' I reply, my eyes meeting his.

'Right here in my office!' he whispers, slightly exclaiming.

'On the desk here is fine,' I say, grinning at him, my eyes glittering devils.

He laughs a little, and then begins to unbutton my waistcoat. However, he suddenly stops upon hearing the phone ring. He sighs and answers it quickly. 'Hello?'

'Rugal,' Mature says, 'There's a phone call for you, from some guy who says he wants to do a deal with you.'

Rugal looks rather irritated at this interruption, and I curious as to what is being said, put the call onto loud speaker. 'Err… Say that I'll get back to him, I'm rather busy right now,' he says, after which he kisses me zealously, his body tightly against mine.

'It sounded pretty important, are you sure?' she says, sounding a little baffled as it is quite unlike Rugal to turn down business. 'What are you doing in there?'

Rugal looked as though he had no idea how to answer this question. 'I'm not feeling very well, I'm going to relax for a while.'

'Oh, would you like me to get you some aspirin?' she asks. 'Or I could give you a massage or something?'

This last question irritates me; however I am quite intrigued as to what Rugal will say to this, so I hold my tongue.

'No, I don't think that would be appropriate,' he says, trying to hold back his laughter. 'After all, you're my employee.'

There is a pause, and for a moment I think Mature has gone away. However, after a minute or two, she replies. 'Could I come in and talk to you about something, Rugal?'

'This really isn't a good time,' he answers quickly.

'It's just, I know it's not appropriate,' she says, almost whispering, 'But I'd like to be closer to you, Rugal.'

I feel Rugal become very stiff against me, I myself also freeze at what Mature has just said. 'I don't think that's possible,' he says, trying not to sound too rude.

'Oh,' she says, 'and why is that?'

'You know how I feel about Vice,' he replies, caressing my neck as he talks. I cannot help but smile at this.

'I thought you said it wouldn't be appropriate to be intimate with an employee?' She says, sounding irritated.

'I know, but I cannot help it,' he says, 'she means too much to me to not do something about it.'

'Ok, if that's how you feel,' she replies, sounding very peeved indeed. 'It's your loss.'

After this she put the phone down and there was an uncomfortable silence for some time. 'Are you alright?' he asked, looking into my eyes with a gentle smile.

'Yes, I'm fine,' I reply, taking his hand. 'I didn't know she liked you that way,' I lie.

'I didn't either,' he laughs awkwardly. 'This doesn't change things between you and me does it?'

'No, certainly not,' I say, smiling encouragingly. 'I still very much want you closer to me.'

He smiles in return, stroking my hips. 'Well then, shall we now?'

I nod, and he quickly finishes unbuttoning my waistcoat and starts to unbutton my dress. 'My dear Vice,' he says, smiling as his fingers fiddle with my dress, 'do you have to wear an outfit with so many buttons?'

'It's the office uniform, it wasn't my idea,' I reply. 'Therefore, I wear an outfit with so many buttons because you make me.'

'Shh,' he says, laughing slightly, 'I wish I hadn't now.'

He finishes unbuttoning my dress and plays with the fastening on my shorts. 'Would you mind removing these for me?' he laughs nervously.

'Sure, I'll do that now,' I say, speaking incomprehensibly fast, my face flushing red.

I swiftly take my shorts off, watching him take off his coat and unbutton his shirt. I sit down upon the desk, wrapping my unbuttoned dress around me for modesty as I am feeling rather self-conscious.

'You don't need to feel embarrassed around me,' he says, pulling me onto his lap again, 'I want you to be relaxed.'

'I can't help it,' I say, too awkward to look him in the eye.

I feel his hands reach under my dress to unhook my bra, his hands slipping inside to cup my breasts. He messages them very gently; I can feel my face becoming hotter in embarrassment.

'You have lovely skin, your body is exquisite all over,' he says, smiling down at me.

He removes my bra and fiddles with my knickers, sliding them down my thighs and past my ankles. 'Are you alright?' he whispers, his breath caressing my hot skin. He ardently kisses me, his hands reaching down to explore my entire body.

'Yes,' I whisper in reply, 'it just feels a little strange being almost naked around you.'

'Do you still want to do this?' he asks, looking concerned.

'Yes, please don't stop,' I reply, pulling him towards me, my hand holding him by the waist.

He slowly unbuttons his trousers and undergarments, revealing himself. He himself looks very self-conscious, but he smiles at me, undoing his necktie as he speaks, 'Are you sure?'

I stroke the area of hair ascending past his pubic bone, almost to his stomach. 'I'm sure,' I say.

I lie down on the desk, my dress falling open, but I try to forget my awkward feelings. He lies on top of me, his arms against the table itself, to support his weight. His skin feels warm and slightly moist against mine, I hold him very tight to me, my legs wrapped around him. I can feel his penis against me, and although I feel embarrassed, perhaps even slightly ashamed, I allow us to intersect.

It feels incredible, even though it is a little painful. He thrusts softly into me, trying to be gentle despite his ardency. He kisses me tenderly, landing kisses all over my body. I sigh, his body filling mine with upmost pleasure as he beautifully makes love to me. The rest of the world fades away and all that is left is him, myself and the expression of our love.

Amongst his moans and sighs, I hear him whisper to me, 'Ich liebe dich, Vice.' I'm unsure as to what this means, so I venture to ask him.

'What did you say to me in German?' I whisper, kissing his neck and sighing softly.

'It means, I love you,' he whispers in reply, looking rather nervous but smiling gently.

'I love you too,' I smile back, reassuringly. 'How are you feeling?'

'I'm feeling unbelievable, being so close to you is wonderful,' he says, thrusting faster and deeper, making me exclaim further.

I start to feel quite strange, not unpleasant, but a feeling that I have never felt before. It's like an outburst, almost electric, a current running through my entire body. I start to wonder if he can feel it too, when suddenly the feeling becomes so intense it's nearly like a blissful electrocution. I can sense myself twitching and jolting, but the experience is so lovely that it doesn't bother me.

'Are you alright?' Rugal asks softly.

'Yes,' I reply quickly, 'just feel oddly amazing.'

Rugal smiles, he himself jolting slightly. He suddenly stops thrusting, his body in full contact with mine. He feels so wonderful inside of me, his body feels hot, sweaty and everything feels as though it is liquid, melting in the fervency of the moment.

He suddenly looks at me, a look of happiness beaming all over his face. 'Vice,' he says, his fingers gently stroking my face, 'could I ask you something?'

'Yes?' I reply, curious as to what it is he wants to ask.

'Would you consider letting me father your children?'


End file.
